Crescent Moons
by fictionfan007
Summary: Book two to 'On a Double New Moon'. Everything seems fine at first. Paul and Bella are happy and the Cullens are back. But, a new war may come. Everyone's strength will be challenged. What would you do, how would you fight to protect the one you love? Find out now...


'Life can challenge you. It can push you to your limits and even let you question your sanity. I've had enough near death experiments to last a lifetime. You may think that you have fought your last battle, but old scars will be opened. This is not just my happy ending. My story is not over...'

I ran a hand through my mahogany hair and sighed. My mind couldn't stop thinking of Paul. He left a little while ago for a reason still not known to me. It was kind of suspicious how he and the guys left so quickly. What could they be doing? I got up from my bed and pulled on my shoes. However, before I could walk out of my bedroom, I realized my window was open. I shut it only to turn around to see Alice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Alice with surprise in my voice. I thought they were going hunting tonight. "We'll, we couldn't hunt tonight because of the wolves. So we had to reschedule. But, now you can come over and have a sleep over!" She said with a pixie smile. "Alice I was just heading out to see..." She cut me off. "Please, Bella. I don't get to see you much anymore. Those mutts get you all to themselves." She said, her nose crinkling up on the last sentence. "Alice, you know how Paul feels about these things. All we need if you him to go barge in your house looking for me. You guys still have a treaty and we don't need a war." I sighed.

Alice pouted for a minute, before her devious little mind thought of something. "You know Bella; I'm not the only one that misses you." She said trying to hold back a smile; she knows I'm going to cave. "Fine." I grumbled at her. She beamed at me and clapped her hands. I smiled and hugged her small frame. While Alice was helping me PAC for tonight's sleep over, my cell rang. I picked it up from my bedside table and held it to my ear. "Hello?" I said into the small phone. "Hey Bells." Jake answered. I heard a few loud crashes in the back ground. "Jake what's going on over there?" I asked, stifling a laugh. "Ummmm...just the pack fighting over something." I smiled, "Guys quiet it down!" He yelled at the pack. I heard a few more crashes and some laughing. "We'll, I bet Billy's got a handful." I said, chuckling and shaking my head. "You bet. So Bella, Paul wanted you to know that we are going cliff jumping tonight, would you like to go?" He asked, sounding hopeful. I looked at Alice "We'll, Alice wanted me to sleep over at the Cullen's house..."

I heard Jacob sigh into the phone. "That's not going to sit well with Paul." Jacob said sounding a little annoyed. "Yeah, yeah I know." Alice was soon beside me and she motioned for the phone. I handed it to her and sat on my bed. "Yes, that's fine. No it's not a problem, I get it. Ok bye." She sighed and handed me the phone. "Some other time, Bella. Jacob said your Wolf wants to spend time with you." I gave her a small smile and a hug. "Sorry, Alice." She nodded and in a flash she was gone. I put my clothes back and grabbed my keys. Time for some cliff jumping.

My truck pulled up to jakes house and I looked for any sign of the guys. There was a crash from inside and some booming laughter. What were they doing? Suddenly all of the pack rushed out of the house laughing. "What were you guys doing in there?" I asked, jabbing a finger toward Jake's house. Embry laughed "nothing much Belles, we were just goofing off like usual." He said with a big Wolfe grin. I spotted Paul and he came over to wrap me in his arms. Smiling, I breathed in his woodsy scent. He pulled out of the hug and wrapped his arm around my waist. "So, how about the clips jumping?" He asked with his beautiful smile. I nodded, hearing a few of the guys yell and run ahead of us.

Walking to my truck, I quickly grabbed my swimming suit. I always kept it under the seat. You never know when you'll need one, especially with these werewolves around. Walking back up to the pack, I could see that they all had taken off their shirts. "I need to go cha-" I was cut off by Quil. "Just change in the woods, Bella. Don't worry, we won't look." He said with a mischievous smile. I heard Paul growl as I shook my head, boys.

I divided that I would change in the woods, and Paul said he would keep an eye on the guys. When we reached the path to the cliff, I headed into the woods. Finding a spot behind a bush, I slipped on my bathing suit. It was a plain black one with strings that tied behind the neck. When I was finished dressing I grabbed my clothes and headed back to the trail. The pack was waiting for me as I stepped out of the woods. I walked up to Paul, who put his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. Smiling, I pecked him on the lips. Io giggled as I heard a wolf whistle from behind us. Pulling away from Paul, I grabbed his hand and started up the trail.

As we reached the end of the cliffs, a smile crept onto my face. I loved the adrenaline the jump brought with it, it was exhilarating. Paul and I decided to let the pack go first, they were always doing crazy stunts. Embry was the first to go, grabbing onto Quil's ankle and pulling him down with him. I watched as they fell into the cold waves, laughing at each other. Shaking my head at them, I looked towards Sam as he ran to the edge of the cliff. He jumped off, diving head first into the dark waves. "Show off." Jacob muttered, before jumping off the edge himself. Jarred was the last to go. He glanced at us before jumping of the edge of the cliff. I felt Paul sigh next to me. Looking up, I met his eyes with a questioning look.

He shook his head and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the edge. "Ready to jump?" he asked with a smile. "You can go. I want to try it by myself." I said while turning to look down at the waves. "Bella-" I cut him off. "Please? I promise I will be careful." I said while giving him a pleading look. He sighed,"ok fine. But be careful." He said, before jumping off the edge and in to the water. Taking a deep breath, I looked down at the water. "Come on Bella, the water's great!" I heard, Embry yell. I backed up away from the edge; I needed some space to run. Taking another deep breath, I ran straight towards the edge, my feet pushing my body off of it. I screamed as I fell towards the water, my body in a ball. As I hit the water, I felt its cold temperature surround me.

As I broke to the surface, a smile made its way to my face. My eyes landed on Paul and I swam towards him. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist, letting his other hand caress my face. I leaned in to kiss him, but I was suddenly splashed with water. Paul growled towards the guys. I looked over and saw Quil, an amused look on his face. He laughed along with Embry, as I glared at both of them.

I really hope you guys liked it!

Comment/review


End file.
